What Have You Done Now
by Evil-lil-angel-08
Summary: he never knew he could fall in love with a person that gave her life for him...now he is left to live with out her and figure out why she did it even though he was getting better...chapter 2: frozen up
1. Chapter 1: What Have You Done

**What Have You Done Now?**

(NOT GOING TO WORRY ABOUT USING THEIR LAST NAMES SINCE WE ALL KNOW THEM (: )

_Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love_

_---_

He had just gotten back to Konoha after a month long mission where he was suppose to track down one of the many people in the Bingo Book which also happened to be a missing-nin from Konoha. The village received word from an informant and Kakashi was sent out the next morning.

As he walked through the gates he saw a familiar head of pink standing with her back to him talking to the guards on duty. As he kept walking through the gates Sakura realized that he had finally arrived back and turned to him with a smile on her face. He gave her an eye crease and disappeared in a swirl of leaves and found himself in the Hokage's office. The blonde woman was looking out the window over the village as he threw his mission report on her desk. He was about ready to leave when she spoke.

"Welcome back." Did she honestly think that he wouldn't come back? He transported himself to the highest spot of the village, above the Hokage mountain (?). As he sat looking out over the village with the sun setting in front of him, thinking about his mission and the Hokage's greeting. Yeah the missing-nin was tougher than he had originally thought but he wasn't unbearable.

He sat there well after the sun had disappeared behind the horizon.

"There you are!" he heard a familiar voice come from behind him. He turned and saw Sakura coming near him. "I was looking for you." She said sitting down next to him.

"Oh?"

She smiled at him, "of course! Would you like to go get a drink?"

"I was actually getting ready to head home. Tsunade will probably send me back out again tomorrow morning." He said. He saw the look on her face fall a bit as she looked away. She seemed like she really wanted him to go with her.

"Ok." She said quietly.

"Something on your mind?"

She didn't answer right away and he was about to wonder if he was imagining it. "no." he barely caught it as quiet as it was.

"Maybe another time." he said as he got up from the ground and offered his hand to help her up as well. She looked up at him and nodded, taking his hand to be lifted up off the ground.

"Right. Another time." she said just before he nodded as disappeared again in a puff of smoke.

---

_What have you done now?!_

_---_

**Sakura POV**

She shouldn't have expected anything more from him. He wasn't one to hang around with teammates outside of missions unless it included a sparring or a free meal. So why did she think that he would change his actions when she asked him to have a drink with her? She had no idea. She walked back to her apartment silently. She was going to go to the bar but she didn't feel like having every guy hit on her while she was there. Maybe that is why she was hoping Kakashi would accompany her.

---

_I know I'd better stop trying  
you know that there's no denying…_

_---_

She did wish that she had someone next to her that night. It was rather chilly and she didn't bring a jacket with her. Sakura wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her upper arms to try and create some warmth for her, but she made to effort to walk faster to her apartment.

**Maybe I should just stop trying to get closer to him. There is no way that he thinks of me the way that I do for him. I will probably just end up pushing him further away. **

Yes she did figure out that she had fallen for her old sensei a few months back when Ino was questioning her. As the days followed her interrogation from her friend she started noticing that Ino had. She didn't know what to do. She figured that maybe she would just let on a little bit at a time.

So far it got her nowhere.

He was just as elusive as ever.

---

_I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
it's over now  
what have you done?_

_---_

**Kakashi POV**

He was sitting on top of a rooftop, thinking to himself. Team 7 had definitely grown up in the past years. Naruto had learned much more after he came back from training with Jiraya. His new way of training was to create as many clones as he could and have them try out different techniques so if something did end up working it would get back to him when the clones disappeared.

It was a major success for him.

Sasuke still had yet to return to the village, even if his revenge was taken care of. He could only think that the village wasn't going to accept him anymore after what he had done. Little did he know that the village hardly knew what had happened to him. Only the shinobi and the elders knew.

And as for his other student that remained in the village, Sakura had grown the most. After training under Tsunade for 3 years she was well on her way of surpassing the blonde Hokage.

Kakashi felt as though he had failed her, but everything that he had taught them she had exceeded the others with flying colors. He could only teach her some much. And that is what he did before she went to the fifth to ask to be her apprentice.

He noticed before he took the mission that she was either trying to flirt with him or she was just bored. She would ask him to go to dinner or go out to get a drink. Sometimes it was just the way she acted around him. Maybe he was just being paranoid. He didn't know, but what he didn't know was that he needed to be careful around her so she wouldn't get her hopes up. He hoped that tonight would clue her in a bit. He hoped.

_---  
I've been waiting for someone like you  
but now you are slipping away  
(what have you done now?)  
Why? Why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
between me and you_

_---_

**Sakura POV**

She left her feet carry her through the village. She didn't mind the cold all that much anymore. Her thoughts were wandering. Kakashi had seemed just as distant as ever lately. She didn't like that. Not one bit. But she knew that there was probably no changing it. She wanted to know. Even if she knew that he didn't. But she wanted to know what he felt about her.

Her thoughts were spinning so much that she didn't even realize that a familiar chakra signature was coming up from behind her. The next thing she knew there was something being put on her shoulders that wrapped around her making her warm again. Startled she looked around and found that Kakashi was walking right next to her. She could tell that he was smiling since he frightened her.

"You looked cold." He said.

"I thought you were heading home?" she asked pulling his vest closer to her.

"Ah, well, I was but I guess I got lost on the path of life." He said looking ahead of them. (Who doesn't love that quote?! Lol)

"Right." she said, smiling. His excuses were always the same. Some things never get old.

They walked in silence until they reached her building. "You know if you don't go on a mission tomorrow then maybe we could train together?" she asked looking for her keys. "I don't have to work but Naruto is still out on a mission and won't be back for a while longer. So if you don't would you like to?" she asked looking up at him after she found her keys. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Sure sounds good." he said with his happy eyes crease. "How about noon?"

"Sounds good to me." she said as she removed his vest and gave it back to him. "See you at 2." She said as she walked into her apartment and shut the door. She caught a glimpse of the puzzled look on his face before she completely shut the door.

***

Sakura woke up to the sun shining in through her bedroom window. Looking at her clock she noticed that she only had a few hours until it was noon and that she needed to be at the training fields. She got up and got something quick to eat before she got into the shower and started her day.

She ended up at the fields at noon, surprised to see that Kakashi was already there in one of the many trees reading his infamous orange book of his. Shocked is what she was. Sakura had never known him to actually arrive on time to anything that he set up. She decided not to mention anything about it and just keep this piece of information in the back of her mind incase he started acting even weirder.

"Ready to begin?" she asked looking up at him in his tree. He moved his book aside and nodded.

***

As they sparred Sakura continued to think about the predicament that she was getting herself in. she was going to end up hurting herself if she didn't stop it now. So in that respect she decided that she would start while they were sparring.

No more teasing could be heard in the field, only the clash on metal on metal every once in a while.

"Let's take a break." Kakashi said jumping up into the tree she found him in. He grabbed his canteen and jumped back down.

**Kakashi POV**

She changed and it wasn't anything subtle, it was drastic. And he didn't understand. Thinking back on what he had done during the first part of the sparring match and couldn't come up with anything. She just stopped with her teasing him. He was pretty sure that he hadn't said anything wrong.

Sitting down underneath the tree across from her he studied her without it being obvious. She paid him no mind as she drank from her canteen. **Maybe it's my actions towards her? I know I don't accept any offer that she extends but that is just the way I am. **He sighed in frustration. He didn't want to push her too far away, just far enough away so she wouldn't get any ideas. But was he too late?

"Something bothering you, Sakura?" he asked putting leaning against the tree. He noticed her flinch a bit, probably from him noticing that there was something.

"Oh, no, nothing wrong." She said looking up into the sky.

_---  
What have you done now?  
---_

Ever since the sparring match he hadn't heard from or seen Sakura. He just couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what he did wrong. Normally she would find him at least 3 times a week if he wasn't on a mission and ask to have some meal or a drink with her. Now it was a whole month and a half since he has seen her. So today once he got back to the village he was going to find her and ask her to have a drink with him. He just hoped that she didn't slip away from him.

***

After he dropped off his mission report he set off the find his student. He searched all over the village. He was starting to lose hope when he felt a familiar chakra signature coming from somewhere in front of him. He was in the training field's right about now and it was getting dark. He knew that if he didn't find her he probably wouldn't be able to sleep at all tonight.

It was the same field that they had sparred at all that time ago. He walked slowly towards the signature that he knew so well now. And sure enough there she was sitting up in the tree that he so often occupied. Seeing as he masked his own chakra when he first noticed hers she didn't know he was there until he said something.

"Yo." He greeted her. He noticed that again she flinched. **She must be wrapped in her thoughts again. **

"Kakashi-sensei!" he was just able to notice that she had tears in her eyes some falling down her cheeks just before she flung herself at him wrapping her arms around his waist. Startled he was that she would do that. He chuckled and patted her back.

"Hello Sakura. I take it you missed me?" he heard he chuckle against his chest.

"I'm just glad you are back." He was glad he was back too. All he could think about while he was on his mission was her. He never did figure out why it was. The only thing he could figure out was what he didn't want to admit for fear of losing her. But he was going to have to face it eventually. So why not now and get it over with?

He was getting attached to Sakura.

---_  
Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to cause you have  
turned into my worst enemy_

_---_

Days had passed and Kakashi found that he was being accompanied by Sakura more often than not. He was getting way too attached and he had a feeling that it wasn't going to end real well. This was the one thing that he tried to avoid. And when he didn't avoid it, it always ended badly.

He knew what he had to do.

But could he?

***

He was leaving on his next mission and he knew he had to do it then or else he would back out of his decision.

As Kakashi was walking to the gates he was secretly wishing Sakura wouldn't see him off. but as he neared he knew that nothing normally ever goes the way he wants it to go, because there she was, smiling at the site of him. He sighed; this wasn't going to go good.

"Ohayo, Kakashi." She greeted waving. He sighed.

"Ohayo, Sakura." He greeted standing in front of her. "Follow me." he told her as he started walking a little ways away from the guards on duty today. And she did just that keeping pace with him until he was just outside of the forest beyond the gates.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" she asked when he stopped and looked at her. She had a worried look on her face.

"Sakura…" he didn't know how to word it right. He didn't want her to take it as her fault. She didn't say anything waiting for him to say something.

He couldn't do it. There was just no way!

"See you when I get back?" he asked. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yes. I will be waiting." She said letting go of him. He turned and took to the trees hoping he would find an answer during the mission.

_---  
you carry hate that I don't feel  
it's over now  
what have you done?_

_---_

He was dragging himself back to the village. The mission had gone wrong. Unexpected company made it worse throwing him into battle. He was able to finish of the unwanted company but just barely. He was battered and bleeding his life away. The gates came into his view a few miles down the road. **Can I make it that far?** He thought to himself. A sharp pain came from his back every time he tried to take in a breath.

His vision around the edges was getting fuzzy and he knew that he wouldn't make it much longer. But slowly he made his way to his destination. He just wanted to get home and sleep for a day at least. Looks like his body had other things in mind because just as he was about to cross over the threshold into the village he completely blacked out losing consciousness.

***

There was an urgent call that came from the gates. She ran there as fast as her chakra enhanced legs could carry her. She knew it was one of her boys right off the bat. One the messenger came straight to her and only her, and two because it was always one of her boys that seemed to cause a big commotion.

She arrived at the gates within seconds of receiving the message but it felt like an hour. There on the ground she could see a familiar head of silver hair. She sighed, **wonder how much damage he caused himself this time. **She thought walking forward to Kakashi. Once through all of the people that had gather she saw just how much damage he actually caused. It still amazes her to this day at how extensive it was. Blood was pooling underneath him and there was a kunai sticking out of his back.

Running over to him she knew she had to remove the kunai from his back so she could roll him over to breathe. Grabbing the kunai with her hand, getting chakra to heal in the other, she started healing the wound from the kunai as she pulled on it. Once the wound was closed up she was able to roll him over out of his own blood to breathe even if it was shallow and rugged.

Quickly assessing that she wouldn't be able to heal him without help she had to get him to the hospital. She looked around to find another Jonin to help her get him to the hospital and spotted Genma walking by like there wasn't a big commotion going on only a few feet away from him. "GENMA!!" Sakura yelled for him. He flinched but turned to her anyway. Upon realizing who was lying on the ground he ran over to them and lifted Kakashi over his shoulder and took to the rooftops. Sakura was stunned for a moment but followed him immediately.

She was getting so angry and she had no idea why! It might have something to with the fact that he always managed to get himself badly injured on the brink of death just like now.

She got to the hospital just before Genma did. She found the first room open and ran into it getting everything ready for Kakashi. Genma put him on the bed and leaned against the wall.

"Why is it always you, Kakashi?" he mumbled.

"Thank you, Genma. Before you go I need you to run a get Tsunade-sama." Sakura said tearing Kakashi's shirt off so she could see the extent of his damage better. She hissed. He had two deep cuts. One ran from his right shoulder to his left hip. And the other went along his left arm, from his shoulder to his wrist. There were many smaller cuts elsewhere. She immediately started working on the large, deep wound on his arm, leaving the smaller ones for later. They weren't as life threatening.

"How bad is it?" a voice came from the door. Sakura knew right away that it was Tsunade. She didn't look up for fear of losing concentration.

"Internal bleeding, a punctured lung, and severed muscles. The artery in his arm was not hit but the cut is near it." Sakura said in a rush trying not to break her concentration as she sewed the skin together with her chakra.

**What have you done!?**

_---  
I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
(what have you done now?)  
Why? Why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
between me and you_

_---_

It has been weeks since Kakashi returned from his mission on little more than nothing. He entered into a coma shortly after he arrived in the hospital and now everyone was waiting for him to regain consciousness, but nothing was looking good for him. Sakura had stayed by his side every night and everyday when she didn't have other patients to look after. Every day when she watched him sleep she wondered how it would be if he did ever wake up and how he would act. He already knew he feeling but she never once found out his. Each night she was afraid to sleep for fear of him slipping away from her. Tsunade and ordered her to go home and sleep but Sakura couldn't make herself move. She explained herself to Tsunade and she took her off of hospital duty until Kakashi got better.

Maybe it was fate. And fate just didn't want them to be together.

Or else it was a curse.

_---  
I will not fall  
Won't let it go  
We will be free when it ends_

_---_

No matter what anybody told her she wouldn't let it go that any minute Kakashi would wake up and be alright. Once he woke up she would tell him that everything would be alright and that the two of them would have nothing to worry about. Tsunade would handle everything that came up. They would be free.

_---  
I've been waiting for someone like you  
but now you are slipping away  
(what have you done now?)  
Why? Why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
between me and you_

_---_

She waited so long for someone to come and free her from herself after Sasuke left. She only found him about 2 months ago and now he lay in the hospital, no one knowing if he was going to wake up or stay asleep. Sakura felt as if he was slipping away from her. She felt as though she was suffering more than him. Maybe it was just from not getting sleep in the last 3 weeks, relying on coffee alone, but then again maybe not.

It was another day had come and gone and night was approaching. Sakura hadn't had any coffee today since Tsunade was threatening to strap her to a bed to make her sleep for at least a day. As time wore on she could feel the three weeks of no sleep catching up to her as her eyes were becoming difficult to open every time she blinked.

"Maybe it is fate." She whispered to their interlocked hands, letting her eyes close for another time and sleep wash over her.

* * *

**_ook! so it took me a few days to get this story together. i kept getting writters block and didnt know how to get it to flow together. so i really hope it payed off. let me know in a review! :)_**

**_link to music video is on profile along with the other songfics i have done :) enjoy! _**


	2. Chapter 2: Frozen

_**I do not own Naruto or this song =)**_

**Chapter 2: Frozen**

_**-X-**_

_**I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colors seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul**_

_**-X-**_

Everything around her was cold even if it was a warm summer day. All she felt was the cold, it didn't matter what time of day it was, she was frozen. Nothing was the same after Kakashi entered the hospital after his last mission. Nothing looked the same to her. The colors eventually just faded together making it all a grayish color. There was no beauty anymore now that the only consistent person in her life was unresponsive.

_**-X-  
I would stop running  
If I knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all  
But I'm forced to let go**_

_**-X-**_

The days passed on and nothing had changed in Kakashi's health. They couldn't tell me if he was getting better or if he was getting worse. Every time I visited him I willed him to get better, but I was just trying to trick my head.

Walking to the memorial today was like any other day. She would talk to Obito and fill him in on Kakashi and why he wasn't there every day like normal. But today after just a few minutes of talking to the stone she left her voice fade out. She had been trying to figure what she could do for Kakashi in order for him to come back. She got up from the ground and started to walking back to the hospital.

_**-X-**__  
**Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you  
-X-**_

Visiting hours were almost through but she walked up to his room anyway. On the way here she could only think of one thing that she could do for him, even if it was forbidden. But what else could she do really? He was the only one that she wanted to stay alive. Even if it wasn't logical it was what she went on as she stepped into his room, shutting the door quietly.

She walked over to his bed and looked at him. There was a slight crease in his brow. She ran her finger tips along the side of his face and it seemed to relax him.

Focusing chakra into her hands, she placed them over his chest. She had only seen this once, performed by Chiyo-baa-sama, **(sp?) **but she knew how it worked. Her eyes were stinging as they looked at Kakashi's face. She wanted to remove his mask to see his face, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted him to have the option of showing her.

'_I'll do it for you…'_

"What are you doing Sakura?" a voice said from the door after a while.

_**-X-  
When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?**_

_**-X-**_

"Healing." I said in a monotone to the voice. I knew why she was here and it was to stop me but I didn't care there was nothing else that I could do for him but this. I would sacrifice myself for you like you said you would from day one, way back when I was still a genin.

A sigh came from the door and then footsteps getting closer to the bed could be heard. "How long have you been at it?" Tsunade-sama asked. I didn't know why she asked.

"Not long."

"You look tired," she said. Soon after I felt a hand on my forehead; why, I don't know. _'Why would she be worrying about me when Kakashi was the patient?'_ "And you're frozen. Are you feeling alright?" I just nodded my head. Of course I wouldn't tell her I couldn't feel anymore. Or see any proper color. In all reality I did feel fine; well, the fine that she was looking for. But, hey, what can I do?

_**-X-  
I can feel your sorrow**_

_**-X-**_

**Tsunade POV**

It was hard to watch my student stand there like this. I knew what she was going through. And little did Sakura know, but I knew exactly how she was feeling. It was so obvious in the way she was acting around him, even if he was sleeping. I sighed again. Hopefully Kakashi would pull through whatever this was and come back to her student so she could get rid of that helpless look on her face.

"Don't push yourself to hard." I said to her as I walked out of the room. I knew I wouldn't be able to tell her to stop. Sakura was just as stubborn as her some days.

_**-X-  
You won't forgive me  
But I know you'll be alright  
It tears me apart that you will never know  
But I have to let go**_

_**-X-**_

**_Back to Sakura POV_**

I didn't know how long it had been since I started to pump my chakra into Kakashi but I could feel it getting low, but I kept on going knowing what I needed to do. I want him to live even if I don't see him after this.

"Hopefully you can forgive me in the future…" I whispered to him. I wanted him to know how I felt but now there was no way for him to know. Tsunade could be perceptive when she wanted to be…so hopefully she figured out what I feel towards him. if so then why didn't she stop me from continuing?

Shaking off my wondering I continued on with pumping in my chakra. It was fading in and out along with my vision. My legs felt like they were going to give way soon but I kept standing and never breaking the current. I closed my eyes as I felt the last bit leave my body. That's when I collapsed with the last thought of _'I hope Tsunade tells you one day…' _just before everything faded to black and I couldn't feel anymore.

**_-X-  
Everything will slip away_**

**_-X-_**

**Narrator**

The hospital went on about it business, no one noticing that someone's chakra just disappeared from the village. It was well into the night when someone decided to check up on Kakashi. A high pitched scream could be heard from across the village.

In the Hokage tower Tsunade sat up straight at her desk. Sensing something wasn't right she took off out the window towards the hospital.

Naruto sat up in his bed and looked around for what had caused his sleeps disturbance, not realizing that something was wrong he lie back down and feel asleep again.

Everyone in the hospital that night will never forget it.

-X-

**Tsunade POV**

Something wasn't right. it was just the scream that I heard from the tower but there was a feeling of dread forming in the back of my mind. Not being able to place why it would be there I took off towards the hospital as fast as I could.

Bursting through the door I noticed that everyone was looking around trying to locate the scream.

"BACK TO WORK!" I shouted to everyone, startling them, they ran around trying to get back on track of what they were doing. I walked over to the receptionist's desk; the poor girl behind it was terrified and kept dropping the file that she was trying to replace. "Has Sakura Haruno been back by yet tonight?" I knew it was an odd question seeing as visiting hours were up hours ago, but I asked nonetheless.

"Uh…oh!..no I don't think she has…" the girl responded shakily. I frowned. _That's not a good sign. _I thought as I took off up the stairs and to Kakashi's room to find that the hallway leading to said was chaotic. The nurses where all running away from the room crying while the doctors just stood by the door dumbfounded. Once I reached the room I stepped in and found what was wrong. There were four people in here. Kakashi lying on the bed looking around confused; two nurses- one was fanning the other since she must have fainted. And the other I could not see, only the feet that were on the ground. I walked around the bed and almost collapsed myself. There, lying on the floor was Sakura.

**Kakashi POV**

I had to be dreaming, otherwise there would be no way that Obito was standing right in front of me with Minato-sensei standing behind him shaking his head. Obito's mouth was moving but I wasn't paying attention. I was still confused by the fact that the two of them were standing in front of me.

"…AND THEN YOU HAD TO GO AND GET YOURSELF INJURED! AGAIN!!! I MEAN COME ON!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOSPTIALS THEN DON'T GET INJURED!! SIMPLE AS THAT!!" he decided to tune in just as Obito was finishing his rant.

"Uh…sorry?" I said looking between the two of them shrugging my shoulders.

"I don't know why you are apologizing to us. You're the one who has to deal with it when you wake up." Obito said crossing his arms over his chest. Minato-sensei was just chucking in the background. I smiled at the both of them, giving them my eye crease to show it. When I opened my eye again I noticed that both of them were looking at me with a weird expression. I could feel something different about me. I looked at my hand. Chakra. Chakra was being pumped into me. I looked translucent but I could see the chakra flowing. I looked back up and the two in front of me, they were both smiling.

"Looks like it's not time for you yet." Obito said.

"Someone's watching over you Kakashi." Minato-sensei said as the both of them faded away in to black just like everywhere else. I was confused by this. What was happening on the other side of my eyes lids? I guess I was going to find out sooner or later when I heard a high pitched scream, jolting me awake. I looked around and saw that I was in a dimly light hospital room. There was a nurse standing at the foot of my bed looking at the floor to the left of my bed, screaming. I wanted to tell her to stop screaming but she collapsed before I could. After that everything was a blur. Nurses were coming in the room to find out what was wrong only to run out crying. Doctors would come and look at what the first nurse saw and then walk out slowly. _'What's so interesting about the floor?' _I thought to myself. I tried to get my body to move but I couldn't. My body wouldn't allow it. I looked back at the door as a few more nurses stepped out, to see Tsunade step in looking around confused. She walked over to the two nurses and looked at the floor as well. I watched as the Hokage's face paled and she reached out to grab a hold of the end of the bed like she was having a hard time standing.

'_That's it I have to know! I don't care how much pain it will cause!'_ I thought as I moved slowly over to the edge of the bed but just enough to where I wouldn't fall off and then I pulled myself to my side, looking down at the floor. What I was made me loose the feeling in my arms and I feel into an awkward position on the bed, staring at Sakura lying on the floor. _'She's just sleeping right?' _I asked myself as I looked at her chest. What I saw was not what I wanted to see. Her chest wasn't moving.

_**-X-**_

_**Shattered pieces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain**_

_**-X-**_

_**-still Kakashi-**_

Tsunade eventually pulled herself together enough to check for a pulse. Unfortunately for me I was able to witness the great Hokage shed a tear, and that could only mean one thing and I didn't want to think about it. I was able to make myself comfortable back on the bed and the next few minutes were a blur. But from what I gathered was that Tsunade moved Sakura's body and helped the two nurses out of the room. I started at the ceiling. _'What had she done? And why?' _I was getting better wasn't I? Nothing made sense to him. But I guess that would be normal for him. Since when did anything make sense in this world? To say I was beating myself up over this would be an understatement. I knew it was because of me she ended up killing herself. She gave me all of her chakra. Right down to the last drop like she saw Chiyo-basama (sp?) do when bringing Gaara back.

I didn't know how long I laid there and stared at the ceiling, but I knew two things: one my comrade had died and two my world was shattering into many pieces.

I closed my eyes letting the memories I had with Sakura play for me.

-X-

Once everything settled down, Tsunade came into the room and sat in the chair next to my bed. She put her head in her hands and didn't say anything for a while.

"Tsunade…do you…why?" I asked not knowing for sure what to ask. She didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I should have known…she was acting differently…and then when I saw her…I…didn't even think about it! How could I have missed it!?" she asked frustrated, standing up and pacing the end of my bed. I didn't know what she was talking about so I just let her continue. "Why?...I know she was feeling something for you…what with all the time that she was spending here…it was obvious…why didn't I say anything then when I saw her?! AGH!!" Tsunade was almost pulling out her hair by the time I spoke up.

"Tsunade-sama?" she looked over at me finally realizing that I was still here and listening to her every word, "What are you talking about?"

She sighed and sat down in the chair again. "Well I guess I will start from the beginning when you first entered the hospital after your last mission." She looked out the window and seemed like she got lost in thought again before she continued, "Sakura never left your side once you entered the hospital. She was drinking coffee like it was water and didn't sleep for who knows how long until I forced her. she only left you to take a shower and change clothes but as soon as she was done she would be right back here…sitting next to you…waiting…holding your hand…" Tsunade looked down at the floor, "Do you know what she did?" she looked up at me and I saw tears in her eyes. I just shook my head. "She gave you her life."

-X-

That was the second person that gave their life for me. And I still couldn't believe it. I wanted to believe that she didn't and that she was just sleeping in another room from using too much of her chakra to heal me, and that I would just scold her when she came strolling into the room later on. I would also tell her about how I felt about her.

I stared at the door way for the next couple of days.

Wishing she would walk through the door.

But that never happened.

After 4 days of staring at the door Tsunade told me that they were going to hold the funeral later that night.

"I'm going." I told her. There was no way I was going to stay in this hospital bed and not pay my respect for the girl that gave me her life. I was going to say good-bye to the girl that I loved.

-X-

Since I was in a chair Tsunade had to roll my back to the Hospital after the funeral. I wanted so badly to go home and get out of my most hated place.

"How much longer?" I asked as she helped me back into the bed.

"Only time will tell." She said as she left. _Tonight is going to be a long one. _He thought to himself.

_**-X-  
I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
But what can I do?  
I did it for you  
-X-**_

I can't feel anything. I knew it worked. I was cold again but this time I knew what it was from. I can't go back now. all I can hope for is that Tsunade is able to figure out why I did it.

I stand over him knowing that I will never be able to talk to him until his time.

"I did it for you…"

* * *

**ah i knw you all probably want to shoot me now lol **

**but its all cool!**

**anyone figure out whos POV it is at the end!? (i really hope so cuz i think it pretty obvious but if you dont knw then just say it in a review and i shall tell you=)**

**ENJOY! and REVIEW PLZ!! i will accept anything! **

**Evil Angel~**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

_**CHAPTER 3: Memories**_

_-X-_

_In this world you tried,  
Not leaving me alone behind._

_-X-_

It's been a month since I was released from the hospital. It's also been a little over a month since Sakura gave me her life. I didn't know what made her do it.

The night I came home from the hospital I found a new picture sitting on my bookcase along with the other ones that I had. I walked over to it and picked it up. Once seeing of who it was I nearly collapsed right then and there. The emotion I was feeling was way too much.

So now I was walking the streets of Konoha by myself, not having her come up and walk with me. And I was honestly starting to miss it. All I had was the memories. And every day I would find something else that she had left for me. It almost seemed like she was making it so I wouldn't have to be alone.

_-X-  
There's no other way,  
I pray to the gods let him stay._

_-X-_

I didn't want him to follow me. That was the whole reason I did it. I wanted him to stay and live on. I prayed that once he learned the truth that he would continue on and not join me anytime soon. I prayed that whenever he went on a mission it would go smoothly. And so far it had worked.

_-X-  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
And now I know why._

_-X-_

Every day I would relive the memories I had with her. Trying to find out why she did it. It didn't take to long for me to come up with a hunch but I wasn't completely for sure if it was accurate. So I went to Tsunade and she gave me her idea. "It was because she loved you," Was Tsunade's answer to it. It may have made sense but what didn't was how she thought I wasn't getting better. I had asked Tsunade about it and she looked away. She was acting rather strange.

"The nurses didn't tell her anything since she wasn't family…" Tsunade whispered that night. He couldn't believe it. Sakura was a medic-nin and she didn't think to even check for herself? I guess love really can leave you blind.

The pain may still be there but the memories of her bright smile make me numb. I didn't know the reason why when I woke up but now I do.

_-X-  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imaging you here._

_-X-_

Every single day I would see her. no not physically but I could see her memory. She was always next to me, never leaving my side when I had a mission, and offering a friendly smile in the times I missed her most. I never told anyone that I saw her every day. They would think I was crazy if I told them. But in the quite of my apartment she would be there, sitting next to me, smiling like she always did.

After a few days of just staring at her I decided to talk to her.

"Why?" I whispered, staring straight at her. Her smile faded and she tilted her head in a way making it look like she didn't understand. "Why did you do it? Why did you leave me?" she knew what I was asking about. She looked away from me to the bookcase that had the picture I found. I looked over at it too. It was one of those candid shots from a party a while back. She was simply talking to him but the way she was looking at me…told the viewer something else. And now that I knew why, I could understand her gaze at the picture.

_-X-  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears_

_-X-_

I held onto those memories when there was nothing left for me. I whispered to her every night, wishing she was here next to me. A lot of the time it became too much for me. Just like tonight. Silent tears rolled down my checks when everything became too much.

_-X-  
Made me promise I'd try,  
To find my way back in this life._

_-X-_

It was one of those nights when I appeared in his apartment that I made him promise me something. It was the first time that I spoke to him since I first started appearing to him.

"Go back to the life." I heard my voice whisper. He looked at me confused. "The life that you had. Promise me that just because I am not there you will not give up." He looked away from me. He knew what I was talking about. Ever since he got out of the hospital he stopped reading Icha Icha, and hardly ever came out of his apartment. "People are worrying about you." He looked up at me for a while before he sighed and nodded. "I might not be here for a few days…" I said as I could feel myself fading away.

I hope he was able to do just that. Join his old life before it was too late.

_-X-  
Hope there is a way,  
To give me a sign you're okay._

_-X-_

I didn't know how long it would be before would see her again but I tried to do what she made me promise and go back out into the real world. and as luck would have it a ran right into Naruto, who was looking for me after he just got back from his mission. I knew he had been gone for quite a few months so I wasn't for sure if he knew about Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei! I was coming to see if you and Sakura wanted to go get ramen with me!" he said smiling walking over to me. I sighed, of course I had to be the one to tell him about Sakura.

"well Naruto, I don't think that will work out so well…" I started, rubbing the back of my neck. Naruto just looked at waiting for me to continue. "You see Sakura…well…she is…nolongerwithus." I said rushing the last couple of words. His smile faded and his eyes became bigger.

"What happened?" he asked quietly falling to his knees not seeing anything in front of him.

"She gave me her life when I was in the hospital." I whispered to him, lifting him from the ground. I just wish she would give me a sign since she stopped visiting me, just to let me know she was ok.

_-X-  
Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
So I can go home._

_-X-_

I watched from the apartment as my two boys continued down the road to what I figured was the path to the memorial stone. I knew it was worth it. I knew I had to go home soon but I had to make sure Naruto would be ok with this so I would stay around for another week.

_-X-  
Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
Till the end of time._

_-X-_

It been a few weeks now since I had last seen Sakura in my apartment. I didn't know when I would see her next so I kept her memories close to my heart hoping that she knew I loved her. always and for the rest of my life. I wish she would have come back so I could tell her. I fell asleep that night to reminiscing about the past and when Sakura was still there with him.

_-X-  
All of my memories..._

_-X-_

**i dont own Naruto or the Song! :) **

**hope you like! **

**Evil Angel**

* * *


End file.
